


Под пустым небом

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Она бежит за Соласом. Враги бегут следом за ней.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas





	Под пустым небом

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9879240)

Лавеллан бежит, насколько хватает духу.

Ноги цепляются за колючую стерню, поле впереди тает в густом тумане, и она не видит никакого укрытия. Хруст, топот и крики за спиной становятся громче. Ей не оторваться от отряда кунари на столь открытой местности.

Она оглядывается, тяжело переводя дух, и заставляет себя бросить бег. Она истощена последними заклинаниями, и погоня только доведёт её до изнеможения.

Сорвав с пояса склянку, она откупоривает флакон зубами, сплёвывает пробку и спешно глотает лириумное зелье.

Посох вспыхивает ярче, и защитная оболочка явственно проступает в воздухе за пару секунд до того, как долетают первые стрелы. Они обсыпаются со звуком града, бьющего по крыше, и хотя ни одна её не задевает, становится ясно: это неравный бой, и долго она не выстоит.

Защитный барьер гаснет, когда она, к своему ужасу, краем глаза замечает кунари, замахивающегося копьём.

У неё плохо получается увернуться. Копьё пролетает мимо, да, практически, но боль обжигает сознание белым накалом, и разодранный бок выплёвывает большой сгусток крови.

До ближайших кунари остаётся десять шагов, не больше, когда ей становится по-настоящему страшно. И когда вдруг поднимается ветер.

Не ветер, нет. Так хлопают крылья дракона перед атакой. Только сквозь тучи опускается совсем не дракон, пусть и ничуть не уступает ему в размерах.

Кунари кричат что-то вновь и перегруппируются, отворачиваются от неё к новой цели. А огненный ореол, в котором зверь слетел с неба, вспыхивает и разлетается демонами. Они захлёстывают кунари, как морская волна берег, и криков сразу становится гораздо меньше.

_Fen'Harel ma ghilana._

Она точно знает, кто это.

Сердце переполняет трепет, страх и… тоска, да, отчаянная тоска, и от этой смеси чувств у неё окончательно подкашиваются ноги. Остатки жнивья больно колят колени. Посох помогает опереться, чтобы не рухнуть на четвереньки, но мир перед глазами так и кружится, смываясь в грязный калейдоскоп. В мареве смазанных пятен чётким остаётся лишь одно — три пары пышущих огнём глаз, и то она не уверена, что зрение попросту не троится.

Она жмурится, боясь, что её стошнит, и ищет якорь, которым бы ухватиться за ускользающую реальность. Она мысленно фокусирует внимание на действиях своей призрачной руки — осторожно щупает склянки у пояса, пытаясь вслепую найти оставшийся эликсир лечения. Ужасный Волк бы его пожрал — и она в который раз одёргивает себя на привычном ругательстве, а шум битвы вокруг становится внезапно и очень сильным, и очень громким, — но зелья под пальцами так и нет, и она с усилием открывает глаза, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Она видит перед собой пустое поле боя, усыпанное телами на всё поле зрения, не слизанное молочным туманом. Тяжёлые тучи давят на вид побоища, и она снова быстро зажмуривается, когда в ушах нарастает звенящий писк. Бой окончен, и она истекает кровью.

И всё же она не одна. Иней хрустит под кожаными сапогами, быстро идущими в её сторону, и Лавеллан сглатывает, вскидывая взгляд вверх.

— Солас, — выдыхает она и едва не всхлипывает — просто лишь от того, что он рядом, после всего, что он пришёл ей на помощь, просто лишь от того, что это всё не взаправду, просто не может быть, и её переполняют эмоции, и для её раненого тела это всё попросту чересчур.

— _Vhenan_ , — его голос резонирует мягкой, нежной для слуха скорбью, и Лавеллан чувствует, как прохладные пальцы касаются её щеки. Она закрывает глаза, пряча их от яркого голубого сияния, — и это так похоже на то, о чём она старалась не думать, что дыхание застряёт в горле комом, — но магия делает своё дело, и хотя боль в боку ещё не рассеивается, сознание перестаёт балансировать на грани, рискуя кувыркнуться во мрак.

Она делает глубокий вдох, пока сияние медленно угасает и прохладные пальцы ласково проводят вдоль линии подбородка.

— Я искала тебя, — шепчет она, зная, что сейчас, в кои-то веки, он уж её услышит. Смотреть на него больно, как на солнце; он возвышается над ней во всей своей мощи даже в эльфийском облике, и бледный призрачный ореол ещё светится у его глаз, но это Солас, и правда он, и он выглядит совершенно иначе, и вместе с тем он нисколько не изменился.

— И нашла, — отвечает он, испытывающе глядя в её глаза. Ей чудится сожаление в его глазах, когда он приседает на корточки, становясь с ней на один уровень. — И твои друзья уже спешат тебе на подмогу.

Она цепляется за его плечи, выронив даже посох, когда он наклоняется к ней и медленно, весомо целует её в лоб.

— Прошу тебя, не следуй за мной, — вздыхает он тяжело. — Ты не можешь мне помочь, и ты не сможешь меня остановить. Ты только себя погубишь.

— _Ar lath ma la…_

_— Ma serannas, da'len_ , — перебивает он тихо и заглядывает в её глаза. Свечение набирает силу, и Лавеллан чувствует, как сжимается сердце, догадываясь, что будет дальше. По щекам катятся слёзы, но она даже не пытается их сдержать.

— Солас, — молит она, но он непреклонно качает головой.

— А теперь… — он выдерживает последнюю паузу, впитывая её взглядом. — Засыпай.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно просит она, но под тяжёлыми тучами быстро становится совсем темно, и прожорливая белая мгла стремительно хлынет к ней.

Прикосновение исчезает, и перед тем, как окончательно померкнуть, весь видимый мир печально глядит на неё глазами огромного волка.


End file.
